User blog:TheIkranRider/Chaos Theatre Rant
A/N: This is something that should be taken very personally. For years, the Chaos Theatre has been an inspiration. But sometimes, even something as aspiring can often hurt. I don't have issues with the entire body, some are exceptional and phenomenal, but the people that do will be mentioned. This could be looked as both destructive and/or constructive criticism, but I have my reasons and bad experiences. I hope if people are reading this, even those that happen to be members, please take note. I hope that it'll open their eyes and make things better in the future. I want this to be an effective rant of what I think of the Chaos Theatre. I have a certain disdain with a popular countdown community on YouTube, it's called the Chaos Theatre. From a small handful of members, I've grown some inspiration from them. They are what gave me the idea on making countdowns someday. However, it's not always what I would expect. It is a nice place to hang out, have things in common, and talk about games, but it kind of rubs me the wrong way. I'm here to talk about the reasons why the Chaos Theatre isn't the right place for me, and why I despise it so much. Objective opinions galore! Always stating opinions as facts Meaning, most of the members in the Chaos Theatre have very objective opinions on whatever they feel like. They tend to stay with their opinions no matter what, and nothing else should ever matter. They're not influenced by other peoples' views nor beliefs, and they never, ever budge, but instead judge! I personally despise individuals like that, as they're not open to others' personal views nor interpretations. Those that're subjective, however, are more easily acceptable, as they're more agreeable and they know their mindsets would change overtime, and be more open-minded. Those stubborn mules in the Chaos Theatre influence others to follow their leads like the idiotic sheep they are, instead of just avoiding them like the plague they are. They can be prone to many firestorms and disagreements, have high egos, have huge expectations, and tend to stick with those that have the same arrogant mindsets! They're annoying to be around, which suits the majority of them! I understand that opinions must be backed up with facts, but if you tend to disregard more personal feelings and POVs in favor of just factual evidence alone, you got problems. No Women! One of the biggest issues about this group is there's nothing but men here! There are hardly any women, excepting Avaril who happens to be the administrator of the abandoned Chaos Theatre Wiki. As a result I feel so alone and isolated. There should definitely be a lot of people from the opposite gender, whereas there's a place to have comfort in. It's hard enough to find girl gamers and commentators, but the Chaos Theatre has none. There was actually one female in the group, known as Rainstar, but she has left the Chaos Theatre Wiki and she doesn't have a YouTube account. And that irks me! Other than the current Avaril it's nothing more than a Men Only Club on the Internet! There are a few women in the GamingFamily, but I have no desire for it since it's extremely huge. People and Content I don't like most of its content. I used to watch very little videos all the way through and like them if I'm lucky. But too many videos about a generic topic is misleading and uninteresting. Nowadays, I just skim through them. And if I happen to find an entry I dislike, I skip to the next one. They usually lead to poor results, like I'd give it a 3/10 since there's only three entries out of the list that I can relate to. A lot of the guys usually talk about games I have little to no interest in. Women mostly prefer RPGs than FPS, or platformers and puzzles over Sandboxes. And I'm a prime example since I like Pokémon, some FF games, Mario, Kirby, Sonic and some others over shooters, beat 'em ups, and Sandboxes that so many people are hell-bent on like Call of Duty, and other Mature games like GTA, Fallout, Killer Instinct, Metal Gear Solid, Resident Evil, or Conker's Bad Fur Day. I should THANK Phoenix King for putting his hatred out there for it! Even the non-mature games like Shadow of the Colossus, Dissidia 012, and Portal are crap! Now this I found on Wikipedia (DON'T QUESTION IT!): 7% like FPS, 18% like Sandbox games. They did have some solid videos, but they quickly lost their way over a few years time. What's even worse, is that the people there, like all men, usually talk about games involving heartless destruction and hardcore competition; while women prefer achievements, collecting and customizing things, or immersing themselves in other worlds. Some care about story elements and/or character development, while most people only care about gameplay mechanics. Why do my interests always tend to differ from everyone else?!? Everybody's got their opinions, but I always drift away like an iceberg as they usually talk about their preferences. They're usually repetitive with these things, like fighting games, or FPS games, Sandboxes, a ton of rated-M games, or horror games. Occasionally, I'd see some of my preferences but they're presented less than anything else. I would see some puzzles, or platformers, or RPGS, but they are so few and far in between. There are so many creative conflicts with most members that I'm just no longer interested in them anymore! And these bastards have an outrageous subscriber count; some even reached over 10,000, or even close to 300,000! I'm looking straight at you, Rabbidluigi! Other examples include Speedster, Joshscorcher, Adam Lutz, Will Allen, and recently Oscar Duarte. And don't get me started with the Autarch of Flame. He happens to be the co-creator of this organization, and the former top dog. I do have plenty of abhorrence on him, but that rant's for another day. Also, most of the members are either currently/formerly from college which adds to the inferiority. I sometimes look upon them as pretentious snobs and they tend to be so damn good at games and have an extremely large repertoire compared to most people. Those latter factors just blow my top, and it's unfair to those who'd rather not go to college and I feel that these sleazy members tend to rise above them! Women that I do manage to come across like AquaStarMarine and Shadowash Senpai have a much lower subscriber count than all of the men have. Plus, they don't stay for very long, either, even though I lost interest. I feel they keep repeating themselves for the sake of popularity, but that doesn't suit me in the slightest! And it's often about the stuff that I really hate!! With a lot of their countdowns, and most of their LP's as well. Content that irk me the most are: (Collab by Joshscorcher and Alex) Top 15 Most Hated Video Game Characters (Alex) Top 10 Worst Video Game Clichés, plus many others (Rabbidluigi) Almost ALL his countdowns during the Top 5 phase; he's like the next Watchmojo! (Green Scorpion) Weapons and Monster Months, his Countdown Quickies, and most of his lists from 2015 onward. Same thing with Joshscorcher: with a few exceptions Some of Quarter Guy's videos up to 2016 onward with a few exceptions A LOT of Speedster's lists excluding Pokémonth Maverick's old videos excepting his Bosses list and Pixar Films; and I despise his former Dissidia Characters collab with ZMurcielago! My Fears about the Future I have no interest in joining the Chaos Theatre; that would be like putting a seal in a shark tank! A lot of men, especially gamers, tend to harass and disrespect women! From what I heard they're treated as objects, not equals at all! And I sure as hell won't let that happen to me, especially when my opinions are always different from there's! What could be worth the risk if there's hardly any women around!? Finding ones that are consistently good and broad-thinking is like a diamond in the rough. I don't mean to be a sexist, FAR from it. I still like Fawful's Minion, Itionoben, The Phoenix King, and barely hanging by a thread, The Quarter Guy. Nevertheless, I could get the sour end of the stick! I'm sorry if this may sound offensive to some of you, and maybe it's just my paranoia talking, but I feel too coy taking my chances with men in general, especially with people I dislike and no longer follow. And Here's the Kicker I saw that the Chaos Theatre has been abandoned for over two years. And some of the admins were being trolled, or people were releasing false content. I don't know why exactly that is, but I feel that I'm not the only one who despises this group. They said they'll sprout a new Wiki, to which they NEVER did. And the thing is, I happen to be the only one who added new content to selective pages on it. I feel I'm the only one who cares, and yet I'm met with nothing but pure outrage of all the putridity it has, as well as outrage from some people here! But I still stand by my opinions. Conclusion The Chaos Theatre as a whole is just a pathetic mess to be a part of and watch! It does branch to numerous countries around the world, and they actually make money off of this; they often depend on YouTube and Patreon and make a unreliable, if not, avaricious career out of it. And those factors barely cut the cake! It bothers me with most of its aforementioned members and their content, most of them have objective opinions which can be extremely annoying, there's no women which make me feel left out, I feel inferior due to their extensive knowledge in games and the fact that they're/were college boys, and I have absolutely no interest on joining it myself, not even with a bunch of greedy Users in which they become subscriber leeches! If I were to make countdowns in the future, I'd rather stay independent! And perhaps make a female equivalent to it...who knows. Note: Again, please take it to heart after you've read this. Most of the people in the Chaos Theatre have failed, but let's wish there'll be hope for a better, brighter future for them... Some info I obtained from this source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women_and_video_games#Data_collection Here's something that ALL members should take into account since it does exemplify my fears: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexism_in_video_gaming Category:Blog posts